


Bloody traitors

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Спецквест [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Inquisition, Pre-Canon, Psychology, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter), mentioned torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Если перед сожжением на костре у мага отобрать палочку, заморозить огонь он не сможет. Родомагическое АУ. Pure-blood directory #1
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197044
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Bloody traitors

**Author's Note:**

> Львиная доля прелести фика в его названии. Это и чёртовы предатели (характерное для британцев ругательство), и кровавые предатели. А без одной буквы, которая легко могла потеряться в веках, мы получим предателей крови.
> 
> Тема спецквеста: божественное. Служение Господу и служение магии.

_25 июля 1688 года,  
Хогсмид, Кабанья голова_

— Ты пиво ослиной мочой разбавлял или крысиным ядом?! — Сэм едва удержался от того, чтобы опорожнить желудок прямо на стойку. Плюгавый трактирщик так и напрашивался на хорошую трёпку вместо грабительских двух сиклей. Ему бы, наоборот, приплачивать за то, что добрые люди глотают это пойло и никто до сих пор не угостил его самого в ответ: проклятием Кипящей крови.

Но безопасных мест, куда нынче не пролезть магглам — и трактиров в них, — осталось не так много, а конкретно в этом ещё и собралось слишком много народу, чтобы затевать драку: общей беспорядочной свалки в итоге не миновать, а там обязательно прилетит какой-нибудь шальной темномагической гадостью. Замаешься потом снимать.

Оглядевшись в поисках столика, Сэм недовольно прищурился и направился к одному из тех, где ещё оставалось немного места, выбрав компанию древней карги и двух студентов Хогвартса, от которых можно было не ждать проблем, если верить форменным мантиям с гербами Рейвенкло.

— Миледи, — он склонил голову в претензии на учтивость, проигнорировав сопляков.

Карга не ответила, но Сэм не подал виду, хотя обычно не терпел неуважения. Если старый Минси чему его и научил, так это не злить ведьм. Он хорошо служил их семье, и после смерти его голову собирались в награду высушить и повесить в специально отведённом для этого почётном месте — всё согласно традиции, — но и домовик, и родовой особняк сгорели, не дождавшись благословенного момента.

Точнее, их сожгли.

— Проклятые Уизли, — привычно буркнул Сэм.

На самом-то деле тогда спаслись почти все обитатели, просто Минси с прапрапрапрадедушкой Адальбертом оказались слишком стары — и слишком в маразме, — чтобы сообразить выбраться. А вытащить их то ли никто не подумал, то ли уже не успели — Сэм тогда был ещё маленьким и не очень хорошо помнил.

И только много позже стало ясно, что это была лишь прелюдия к основному блюду: охоте на Харрисов.

— Чем же вам не нравятся Уизли? — достаточно вежливо, чтобы заслужить ответ без нескольких проклятий в довесок, спросил один из студентиков.

— А тем, что якшаются с проклятыми церковниками, чтоб им пусто было, тем и другим, и продают своих. Сколько волшебной крови на руках у этих предателей?

Рейвенкловские сопляки дружно ахнули, старая ведьма промолчала, казалось, она спала с открытыми глазами — или померла, но Сэм будет последним, кто сунется проверять, — а его уже понесло:

— Простые волшебники страдают и умирают, а эти дорвавшиеся до власти жадные ублюдки без чести и совести только глубже запускают лапы в наши задницы и карманы! Самим-то им ничего не грозит, так они ещё и под шумок счёты сводят да конкурентов устраняют руками проклятых магглов. И слова не скажи, а не то на следующий день очнёшься в застенке.

Застарелая, въевшаяся — уже не под кожу даже, а в кровь, в самую душу — ненависть и страх, привычный, словно собственное дыхание, выплёскивались ядом в его словах; он не мог и не хотел сдерживать голос. А через секунду помещение буквально взорвалось криками.

— Точно! Ведь ни одного из них так и не сожгли!

— А я давно подозревал, что с ними нечисто!

— Слишком они везучие, да ещё и рыжие!

— Честная магия не спасает, уж столько хороших людей полегло!

— Предатели!

— Чёртовы предатели!

— Кровавые палачи собственного народа!

— Своих продают!

— Как же они умудряются доносить, но при этом делать так, чтобы их самих не раскрыли магглы? Уж те не стали бы разбирать: ведьма — ведьма и есть?..

Но одинокий глас разума утонул в потоке инсинуаций, для которых скучавшим и напуганным неотступной тенью инквизиции выпивохам нужен был лишь малейший повод.

Сэм проделывал такое далеко не впервые, хотя обычно старался и не наглеть с обличающими речами, а действовать мягче и постепеннее. Да, он не мог похвастаться выдающимися боевыми навыками, стратегическим талантом или хотя бы просто мозгами выше среднего, но житейская сметка у него имелась. Как и желание напоследок подгадить Уизли столько, сколько сможет, пусть даже глупыми слухами, авось что-то да прилипнет и хоть немного испортит им жизнь.

— Выходит, все идиоты: что обычные маги, что Священный совет столько лет ходили обманутые, а ты один умный, взял и обо всём догадался? — неожиданно вклинился в гомон пожилой, но крепкий на вид маг в добротной, хоть и изрядно поношенной мантии. Скорее всего, мелкий лавочник. Было в нём что-то эдакое, торгашеско-конторское: оценивающий — но не по-боевому, а словно прикидывает, сколько стоят твои сапоги, — прищур; рукава, засаленные на локтях, скорее всего, от постоянного сидения за прилавком; умный блеск в глазах.

Конечно, Сэм врал, но в каждой хорошей лжи есть доля правды: Уизли действительно занимались внешней разведкой — и контрразведкой, — но делали это при полном одобрении и по воле Священного совета, регулярно ему отчитываясь. У каждой из двадцати восьми священных семей была своя задача.

Харрисы прежде курировали внутреннюю и внешнюю торговлю. Как обстояли дела сейчас, кому поручили дополнительные обязанности — Сэм понятия не имел. Хоть формально он и был одним из них, но в права вступить так и не удосужился: какой смысл в главе рода, если того рода и нет уже почти?

А ещё у него не было денег на взносы и здравый смысл подсказывал, что до Врат истины, последнего испытания кандидата, он просто не дойдёт: стоит ему только появиться в резиденции, как первый же встречный Уизли вызовет его на дуэль по всей форме, а если Сэму вдруг повезёт выиграть, тут же последует вторая попытка, и третья, и сколько понадобится — Уизли много, — но под кустом его в итоге обязательно прикопают.

Прапрапрадедушку Оскара, который это всё начал, Сэм ненавидел почти так же сильно, как и их.

Лавочник, не дождавшись ответа от задумавшегося Сэма, решил развить успех:

— Уж кабы они знали секрет, то и Совет знал бы, а с ним — и простые волшебники. Они клятву давали!

Оспорить это, не выдав своей подозрительной осведомлённости, Сэм не мог. Да, каждый новый глава рода при вступлении в должность давал клятвы вассальным семьям и самому совету — со всем возможным прилежанием исполнять взятые на себя обязанности, радеть о благополучии, не оставлять в нужде без помощи и многое другое, — но это не Непреложный обет, трактовать их можно довольно широко, чем некоторые порой злоупотребляли.

— А я скажу вам так: никакого секрета нет. Они магглов не обманывают. Они просто переметнулись! С потрохами! — Сэм попытался надавить на эмоции.

— Меня Уизли вытащили из маггловских застенок, когда я уже и с жизнью-то попрощалась! — высоко и противно, точно банши, до желания зажмуриться и заткнуть уши, заголосила какая-то пигалица. — Как вам не стыдно?!

Разноголосый — преимущественно женский — хор тут же подхватил за ней:

— И меня они спасли!

— Меня от облавы укрыли!

— И меня!

— Меня тоже спасли! — соблазнительная пышная ведьма средних лет аж вскочила со своего места, потрясая кулачком с зажатой в нём палочкой. — И им в том не было никакой выгоды: я никто, звать никак, отплатить нечем. Даже долг за мной не признали! Вы, конечно, со своей трактирной политикой можете сейчас напридумывать о них всякое, да только враньё и поклёп на хороших людей за милю видно!

В ответ на её пламенную тираду вдруг раздался голос откуда-то из глубины зала:

— Так это ж Харрис, красавица, чего ты ждала от кровника?

Сэм не успел отследить точное направление, чтобы потом вернуть должок сдавшей его суке, и с досады плюнул.

— А и правда!

— Гнилое семя.

— Не слушайте его, добрые люди, он ещё не то наплетёт!

Лица окружающих в массе своей поскучнели: о непримиримой вражде Харрисов и Уизли — и её причинах — знало, почитай, всё магическое население островов — и половина маггловского. Вмешиваться дураков не было.

Общую тишину после умершего спора довольно быстро заполнили тихие частные разговоры, служившие беспокойным фоном для мыслей Сэма. По уму ему стоило валить отсюда, и прямо сейчас, но это в идеальном мире, где было бы куда.

Дверь — а также стены, пол, потолок и крошечное оконце — клетушки, которую плюгавый трактирщик охотно сдал ему за непомерные двенадцать сиклей, Сэм зачаровал всем защитными, сигнальными и укрепляющими заклинаниями, какие только знал — а жизнь его сложилась так, что ему пришлось их узнать немало, — и это подействовало успокаивающе.

Однако сон всё никак не шёл — даже после того, как он трансфигурировал тощий матрас во вполне приличную перину, — а когда наконец явился, уже почти под утро, оказался тяжёлым, мутным и серым и совсем не принёс облегчения.

Проснулся же Сэм совсем не там, где засыпал: в каких-то каменных застенках, освещённых одним лишь факелом, сидя на стуле, связанный.

Немного проморгавшись и помотав головой для бодрости, он расслышал тихие шаги позади себя, словно кто-то ходил в раздумьях вдоль стены.

— И кто меня сдал? — хрипло прокаркал Сэм и откашлялся. Пить хотелось нестерпимо. — Держу пари, это был трактирщик.

— Самуэль Харрис, никчёмнейший и трусливейший из всех болванов Харрисов, — раздался противный высокомерный голос у него за спиной. На заданный вопрос его обладатель не ответил, но Сэму быстро стало не до праздного любопытства, когда он продолжил: — Однако не глупейший, раз именно ты оказался последним из них. Своего рода достижение.

— Последним?

Звучало жалобно — и, возможно, даже умоляюще, — но Сэму резко стало плевать на чувство собственного достоинства. Пусть только скажет, что наврал, пожалуйста... он же видел кузину Мэдисон всего неделю назад: она вовсю хвасталась Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ами своего умнички-сыночка; что и говорить, с внучатым племянником ему повезло. Сэм надеялся, что малыш Калеб осилит то, чего не сумели прочие Харрисы. Он бы ради такого дела уступил ему место главы вне очереди, вообще без проблем.

Но паскудный обладатель противного голоса снова не ответил, а вместо этого вышел из-за спины Сэма и встал в нескольких футах перед ним. А потом он снял капюшон: рыжие волосы, голубые глаза и лицо, которое узнает каждый Харрис; собственно, ничего другого Сэм и не ожидал.

— Уизли.

— Уизли могут быть только волшебники, а я не волшебник, — возразил тот с нехорошим весельем. — Всего лишь скромный отец-инквизитор второго ранга, Оуэн Смит.

У Сэма заледенело сердце. Неужто в его словах было куда больше правды, чем он мог ожидать в самых страшных кошмарах?

— Для скромного отца-инквизитора уж больно ты осведомлён о состоянии моей семьи, — он отчаянно храбрился, голос лишь каким-то чудом не дрожал. — Может, сейчас тебя и кличут Смитом, но родился ты Уизли.

Ублюдок даже не дрогнул, однако в глазах мелькнул проблеск какого-то чувства. Сэм очень надеялся, что не ошибся и это обида. Может, есть ещё шанс?..

— Ты ведь подался в святые отцы-поджигатели не просто так. Ненависть? Месть? Я прав?

— Всего лишь выполняю свой долг.

— Сам-то в это враньё веришь? Думаешь, я твой счастливый билет? Надеешься на благодарность Уизли? Веришь, что принесёшь им голову последнего кровника, и они примут тебя обратно? Не бывать этому никогда, дороги назад в священные двадцать восемь не существует!

Ублюдок покачал головой и искренне улыбнулся — Сэм понял, что никакого шанса у него нет.

— Хотел бы я стать призраком, чтобы посмотреть, как вытянется твоя мерзкая рожа после их отказа! — выплюнул он.

— Во-первых, Октавиус просил только череп, — спокойно ответил ублюдок. — Во-вторых, нельзя вернуться туда, откуда не уходил. Меня отрезали от рода, когда выяснилось, что я сквиб, но никто и не подумал выгонять меня из семьи. Закорючка на пыльной тряпке не определяет наши отношения.

Сэм задушенно рассмеялся:

— Магия вас накажет.

— Об этом пусть у глав родов головы болят. Ой, действительно, ты же сейчас формально один из них. Как думаешь, может, мне стоило бы отпустить тебя? Ну, не совсем. Попросить одного из моих братьев или кузенов доставить твоё связанное тело прямиком к резиденции Священного совета? — Заметив, как Сэм вздрогнул, ублюдок рассмеялся. — Разве смерть в поединке не была бы лучше сожжения заживо?

Он говорил правильно: редкое заклятие сравнится с этим по болезненности… но Сэм готов был поспорить, что в таком случае Уизли обязательно приберегут для него что-нибудь подходящее, может, даже и более мучительное, чем костёр.

И непременно устроят из происходящего унизительное представление, демонстрацию, в которой ему будет отведена неприглядная роль свиньи на убой.

— Сомневаюсь.

— Так ты не совсем безмозглая сопля, — ублюдок выглядел немного удивлённым, но скорее довольным, чем нет. — Тем интереснее мне будет выполнить свою миссию.

— И скольких наших ты уже приговорил, отец-инквизитор? Не скалься, не Харрисов. Магов. Каково твоей семейке знать, что их покой куплен кровью себе подобных?

Это его проняло. Не слишком сильно, но всё же.

— Тебя сдал вовсе не трактирщик, — сказал он вдруг напряжённым голосом. — Про тебя шепнули в нужные уши одновременно семеро магов. Из тех, что сидели вместе с тобой в зале. Им, видишь ли, не понравилось, что ты, кровник, полоскал имя их спасителей. Мы не приговариваем своих — мы их спасаем. Всех, кого только можем.

— А что говорят семьи тех, кого вы якобы «не смогли» спасти? И тех, кого вы сами же и выдали? Всем страхом глотку не заткнёшь. Кто-то да побоится стать следующим в вашем списке, кто-то скажет, что вы обстряпываете собственные дела и устраняете неугодных.

Хоть вывести его из себя напоследок. Слабое утешение перед смертью, но за неимением чего-то другого…

— Ты уже наговорился, но у Священного совета нет нареканий по поводу деятельности, потому что мы исполняем возложенные на нас обязанности. И мы делаем это очень и очень хорошо, но даже магия не всесильна, — ублюдок, наоборот, резко успокоился. — Ты исключение, Самуэль Харрис, а не правило. Мы решили, это будет поэтично, если ты, последний из Харрисов, умрёшь от того, что фактически сам же и придумал.

— Зачем ты вообще со мной разговариваешь? Немного психологических издевательств напоследок?

— Именно так, мы хотим, чтобы ты умер несчастным и сломленным, — кивнул ублюдок и достал из кармана рясы какую-то склянку. — Знаешь, что это?

Сэм фыркнул. С такого расстояния и при таком освещении? Очевидно, нет, даже разбирайся он в зельях на уровне мастера.

— Глоток живой смерти, модифицированный и сильно разведённый, вызывает частичный мышечный паралич и приостановку некоторых функций организма. Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты наболтал лишнего моим коллегам, правда? Но не волнуйся, зелье ни в коей мере не помешает тебе насладиться каждой секундой процесса.


End file.
